


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by Blue_Butterfly00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Angst, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Whipping, doctor examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Butterfly00/pseuds/Blue_Butterfly00
Summary: Mark's job is a little... unorthodox. Something his roommate is curious about, and won't leave Mark alone no matter how often he tells him to drop it. Mark is called into work because there's a "complication"... and his roommate is missing. Coincidence?





	1. Chapter 1

Mark sighed as he saw the name on the caller ID. Swiping his thumb across the phone screen to answer the call, he put it to his ear. “What?”

“We need you to come in.”

Mark sighed again. “I’m not supposed to come in today.”

“I know. But we have a… complication we need your help with.”

Mark ran his hand through his hair in annoyance. “Fine. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

****

Mark waved halfheartedly at Greg as he approached the warehouse door.

Greg smirked at him. “Tony’s waiting for you in storage.”

Mark groaned. “Shit. Why? What would he need _my_ help with in storage?”

Greg shrugged, then stepped aside so Mark could open the door. “Good luck,” he crooned.

Mark almost gave a nasty retort, but managed to keep his lips shut. He was already in a bad mood getting called in, he didn’t need to get in a fight with Greg on top of it. The door slammed shut behind him and he wandered farther into the warehouse. Storage was in the back, and he threaded his way through hallways and around various stock as he headed back.

Mark used his key to unlock the storage room door and let himself inside. Locking it behind him, he quickly scanned the room for Tony. The man wasn’t hard to find. He stood near Unit 35, looking non-too-proud of himself.

“Found ‘im last night, sneaking around outside,” Tony said with a nod at Unit 35.

Mark grunted as he approached. “What the hell does that have to do with--. Fuck.”

Mark stopped in front of Unit 35, staring inside in disbelief. Sitting on the floor inside Unit 35, otherwise known as Cell 35, was Mark’s roommate Gary. The roommate that had failed to come home last night. Mark had figured Gary had found some girl at a bar and spent the night.

Gary’s head snapped up and he gasped at the sight of Mark standing in front of him. “Mark!” he yelled. Gary shoved himself to his feet and practically dove at the bars separating him from his roommate. “You’ve gotta help me! Tell them this is all a misunderstanding… that… that they have to let me go!”

Mark shook his head in disbelief. “What the hell is going on Gary? What the hell are you doing here?”

Gary’s eyes flicked around the room before landing on Mark. “I… I know you told me to keep my nose out of your business Mark, but curiosity finally got the best of me. I… I followed you yesterday. I--”

Mark cut him off. “What?!”

Gary cringed. “I know Mark, I know. It was stupid. I waited till later though, when everything looked quiet before I started looking around. I never saw anything Mark, I swear! I was just about to leave when I was grabbed from behind and dragged in here.”

Tony snorted. “He screamed like a girl to.”

“Shut up Tony,” Mark snapped. “You have no idea what kind of shit you’ve gotten yourself into Gary.”

Gary nodded. He looked pale as he once again looked around the room. “I know,” he said softly. “I know.”

Mark followed his eyes, taking in what must be both confusing and terribly frightening to Gary. The storage room was just that, storage… but instead of crates or boxes of goods to be sold and shipped, it was filled with about fifty 6 x 9 foot cells, all built into the concrete walls of the warehouse, each constructed of walls of tough metal bars. The cell doors were the only exits, there was no open space above them, no windows for possible escape. Each cell included a combination metal toilet/sink, and a thick mat in one corner for sleeping. Twenty of these cells contained men clothed in dirty, holey rags of whatever remained of their outfits when they had been brought in. Men, some barely adults, most in their twenties, snatched from the streets to be sold to whomever wanted them for whatever purpose they wanted. Some of those men were watching them now with haunted looks in their eyes, while others sat sadly in their cells, no interest at all in what was going on around them.

Mark sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. “What the hell are we going to do about this Tony?”

Tony shrugged. “He swears he didn’t see anything, but can we risk it?”

Marks sighed. “Shit.”

“I didn’t!” Gary yelled. His hands were white around the bars, his face pushed up against them so his nose was sticking out. He stared pleadingly at Tony. “I swear I didn’t see anything! The windows are all blacked out, the doors were all locked. Please… let me go. I swear I won’t say anything.” He glanced at Tony, waving a hand absently at Mark. “Mark can watch me, he’ll make sure I keep my word, right Mark?!”

Mark turned his head up to the ceiling, lost in thought. His foot tapped softly as he tried to figure out what to do. Gary had a point. Mark could watch him, but would the Boss be okay with that? Mark himself wasn’t even sure, and he had known Gary for a few years now.

Tony cleared his throat. “I uh, called the boss Mark. He said he’d be in later this afternoon to figure this out.”

Mark groaned, his head now in his hands. “Shit, Tony, really?”

Tony shrugged. “Like I said, I wasn’t sure if we could risk it.”

****

“Mark, please… you have to convince them to let me go.” Gary’s voice was quiet as he pleaded with his roommate, his friend. His eyes looked frightened, and Mark didn’t blame him. Bad things happened here, and Gary had unfortunately found himself caught up in it.

Mark sighed. “I’ll do the best I can Gary, but I don’t know what’s going to happen.” He frowned at the man on the opposite side of the bars. “What the hell were you thinking Gary? I told you over and over to mind your own business. Why the hell did you follow me, and then of all things snoop around?”

Gary flushed. “I’m sorry Mark, really. I just always wondered where you went off to at odd times, what you were doing when you were gone for days at a time with little explanation. I… I had to know.”

Mark shook his head. “Well, now you know.”

Gary nodded sadly. “Now I know.”

“You ever heard the saying the ‘curiosity killed the cat’?” Mark mumbled.

Gary’s glare was his only response.

Mark stood and stretched his arms above his head. Sitting on the cold concrete floor of the warehouse was making his back hurt. He had agreed to stay with Gary after the man had begged him not to leave him alone. Mark could see the fear in his eyes, and couldn’t leave the man alone. Plus, Tony would probably come out to tease and threaten him if Mark left, and Gary didn’t need any more of that. Mark figured he should stay until the Boss arrived anyway.

“I have to ask. How… how can you _do_ this?” Gary asked miserably. He nodded his head at his fellow captives. “How can you put people in cells, and… and do whatever it is you do with them?”

Mark grimaced, his face flushing a little. “I don’t know,” he responded sadly. “I saw a job ad. It was pretty vague, but I needed money.” Mark didn’t like thinking about how he’d come to work here; he’d just needed money and figured he could move on eventually. Now the likelihood of that happening was very small. “I kind of fell into it, and then I was in over my head… and it was too late to get out,” he finished with a little shrug.

“That’s not much of an answer, Mark,” Gary retorted.

Mark shrugged again. “It’s the only one I have,” he paused, “Do you… do you want to know what happens to these men? Do you want to know what happens in this place? You were willing to snoop around to find out, now do you want the answer?”

Gary thought a moment, then shook his head. “No.” He looked sadly at the other men in their cells. “I don’t want to know what’s in store for them… or maybe me.” His voice trailed off, and Mark barely heard the last words. He chose not to comment. He honestly didn’t know if the Boss would let Gary go or make him stay.

Shuffling noises from the other end of the room made Mark turn. Looking at his watch, Mark saw that it was feeding time. The men in the cells instinctively knew that Tony or some other trainer would be through that door momentarily to bring them their afternoon rations. Mark almost smiled at how they were subconsciously trained. The men stood right at their cell doors, knowing that if they weren’t ready, the food would move on and they would be left without. The storage room door soon opened, and it was indeed Tony who entered with a three-tier plastic cart loaded with plastic bowls.

“What’s going on Mark?” Gary asked from behind him. Mark turned. “Feeding time. Get to the cell door or you won’t be fed.”

Gary looked surprised. “Do you think I’ll be here long enough that I need to eat?”

“You’ve been here since last night. You’re telling me you’re not hungry?”

A slight hesitation. “Yeah, okay,” Gary said. He followed Mark’s advice and came to the cell door. “I saw one of them go through earlier with that cart, but they never made it to me. I never found out what it was.”

Mark nodded in response, his eyes on Tony as he handed out the bowls of food.

Tony moved past the cells, moving down the right and then the left side, handing the bowls to eager hands thrust through the rectangular opening in each cell door. Soft murmurs of “Thank you, Sir,” could be heard as each bowl was handed over. When he finally reached Gary, Tony eyed Mark before handing it over. “I guess he should be fed as well.”

Gary took the bowl, staring uncertainly at the beige mush contained within. “What is this?” he asked.

Tony glared at him. “He who complains, goes without.”

Gary took a timid step back. “No… no, I’m sorry. I was just curious.” He clutched the bowl to his chest as if Tony would snatch it away.

“It’s something we feed the men to keep them well nourished. It’s got everything you would need in a daily diet, Gary. Eat it,” Mark commanded.

Gary nodded and put the bowl up to his mouth, taking a hesitant mouthful. His eyes opened wide in surprise. “It’s good,” he said. Looking at Tony he said, “Thank you.”

Mark watched him eat for a moment before turning to his colleague. “Out of curiosity, what has he seen since he’s been here?” he asked Tony.

“Nothing Mark, honest,” Tony said with a shake of his head. “We suspended everything but feeding them, and put him in this cell away from everyone.”

Mark nodded. “Good,” he responded. “When’s the boss gonna be here?”

Tony looked at his watch. “Should be here soon.”

“Good,” Mark said again.

No sooner had he spoken when the storage room door opened and the Boss walked in. He was an imposing man, probably 6’2”, 250 pounds. Every man in a cell instantly backed away as he walked past. There was a ton of shifting and ducking of heads as most of the occupants tried to pretend they weren't there. They knew he was the man to fear above all the other trainers in the warehouse.

The Boss did not look happy. Mark frowned as the man joined them, the Boss’s glare only on the problem standing in the cell in front of him. Gary flinched under his stare and stepped back further into his cell. “This him?” the Boss asked gruffly.

Mark and Tony nodded, answering “Yes Boss” in unison.

The Boss looked Gary up and down, making the poor man in the cell shrink back all the way to the wall. “Hmm, not much, is he?”

Mark wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “No…?”

The Boss pivoted on his heel and motioned for Mark to follow. Mark glanced at Tony in confusion, but the man only shrugged as they walked away. The wheels of the cart could be heard as Tony returned to work. Mark swallowed thickly as the Boss led him out of storage and down the hall to his office. “Sit,” the man barked as he shut the door and moved to sit behind his desk. Mark did as he was told and waited.

“This has posed quite the problem, Mark,” the man began. Mark opened his mouth to respond, but the man waved a hand to signal him to be quiet. “This _roommate_ of yours has been caught snooping around my warehouse. A roommate who I was promised would keep out of your, and our, business Mark. A _roommate_ who I now have to decide what to do with.”

Mark sighed. “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry Boss, really.”

“Hmm, are you really?” the Boss asked, his eyebrow quirked. “How sorry are you?”

Mark blushed. The sudden change of temperament caught him off guard. “Very. If I had known he was following me--” He cut off when the Boss scooted his chair back. Mark knew what that meant, but hoped he could avoid it. “Um…”

The Boss spread his legs and patted his lap. “Show me how sorry you are.”

“Boss, please,” Mark whispered. The Boss smirked. “You don’t have to beg me boy, I’ll give you what you need.” He patted his lap again.

Mark sighed, then got to his feet and approached the desk. Coming to the Boss’s side, he gave the man a pleading look. They were supposed to be discussing Gary, not _this_. The Boss quirked his eyebrow again. The sign of, ‘you know what to do’. Mark glanced at the door, fearful someone would come in and see, but his attention was quickly brought back when the Boss cleared his throat. Mark’s blush growing deeper, he dropped gently to his knees between the man’s splayed legs. Why him? he wondered. As far as he knew, no one was forced into doing this with the Boss. Why did the Boss single him out?

“Who’s been a bad boy?” The Boss asked, rubbing his cock through his pants.

Mark lowered his head in humiliation. “I… I have, Sir.” His eyes flicked up to the Boss and then back to the floor. “I’m sorry for causing such a problem, Sir.”

“However will you show me how sorry you are?” The Boss asked in mock confusion.

Mark hesitated slightly before asking, “Please, Sir. Can I suck your cock?”

The Boss reached out and took Mark’s chin lightly in his hand. Lifting his head so he was forced to look into the Boss’s eyes, the Boss said, “Of course little boy, but first, beg me to let you suck my cock.”

Tears began to fill Mark’s eyes as he began to beg. To beg the man to let him suck his cock, to make him feel good, to let the Mark show the man how sorry he was.

The Boss laughed as Mark trailed off, his head hanging low in embarrassment. “Look at you, boy, begging for it like the good whore you are. Good boy. Now get in here and suck my cock until you swallow every drop like a good slut.”

Mark shuffled forward to unzip the man’s pants and pull his already hard cock from his zipper. Leaning forward, he placed the tip of the Boss’s cock in his mouth and began to slowly lick and bob his head as he struggled to get more of the large cock in his mouth. “Get those fat lips around my huge fucking cock. That’s it boy, you’ve got lips that were made just for sucking cock,” the Boss moaned as Mark began to bob his head faster.

The Boss leaned to the side a bit, and the opening of the desk drawer could be heard. Mark slowed his movements, listening for what he hoped wasn’t coming. Seeing the offending object pulled from the drawer out of the corner of his eye, Mark looked up at the Boss, pleading with his eyes. When the man looked down at him and smirked, Mark blushed and averted his gaze as he continued to suck. “Look at me while you suck, slut!” the Boss said. Ashamed and embarrassed but scared to disobey, Mark looked into his Boss’ eyes as best he could. “You know what that beautiful mouth was made for. You just love sucking cock, don’t you, boy?

Mark tried to shake his head and murmur in the negative around the cock in his mouth, but the Boss just laughed at him. “Good boy. Now, pull down your panties down. I’m ready to turn that cute little ass of your red.”

Mark barely managed to not roll his eyes as he pulled off of the man’s cock, slurping as he went. The Boss thought it was hilarious to call his underwear panties, especially knowing how it annoyed Mark when he did it. Trying not to be embarrassed by the string of saliva and spit that trailed from the Boss’s cock head to his lips, Mark leaned away, reaching for his waistband. He quickly unbuttoned and pulled his pants and underwear to his knees, warily eyeing the crop in his Boss’s hand. “Sir?” he asked tentatively.

The man’s answer was a grin and the snapping of his fingers for Mark to get back to sucking his cock.

Mark complied. The first hit of the crop made him jump and squeak around the cock in his mouth. The Boss moaned at the sensation. “Fuck, that’s it, boy, suck my cock. Look at me. Oh, shit, good boy. Such a good boy.”

Mark looked up at the Boss, the man’s head back, his eyes closed in pleasure. Mark quickly looked away as he saw the man’s arm come up to swing the crop down again. A shriek escaped him as the crop landed, another moan answering him. “Yes boy, that’s it!”

Minutes later, Mark’s ass was sore and stinging, his jaw aching as tears streaked down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, or how much longer the Boss could hold off his orgasm. With another swing of the crop, the Boss said, “You’ve been a naughty boy. When good boys misbehave, they deserve a good cropping!”

Mark hummed in response, and could feel the man getting close. He closed his eyes against the barrage of hits as the man’s cock began to twitch in his mouth. “You’re doing such a good job, little boy. Making my cock nice and hard. Almost there, you keep licking and sucking like a good boy.” Then with a loud moan, the man dropped the crop and grabbed Mark’s head. The Boss held Mark’s head still as his hot cum shot into the back of Mark’s throat. Mark gagged and coughed at the onslaught, but managed to swallow. The Boss moved his hips back and forth, milking the last of his cum, then pushed Mark away. Mark fell to the floor completely exhausted.

The Boss grabbed a towel from his desk drawer and cleaned himself off before putting himself away and zipping and buttoning his pants. “Thank you, Sir,” Mark mumbled from the floor. “Thank you for letting me suck your cock. Thank you for punishing me as well, Sir. I needed to be cropped, punishing me is the only way I’ll learn.”

The Boss smiled down at him. “Good boy.” He watched as Mark slowly gathered himself to his feet and pulled up his pants. “What a nice shade of red, boy,” he said with a chuckle. Mark sniveled as he nodded. “My… my roommate, Sir?”

The Boss shook his head. “I can’t trust him Mark,” he said, suddenly serious. “I know Tony said that Gary said he didn’t see anything, but being in the warehouse _is_ seeing too much. He’ll be taken in as merchandise.”

Mark gasped. “But… but Boss! I can look after him! He’ll be fine, I swear!”

The Boss held up his hand to stop him. “The matter is closed.”

Mark opened his mouth to say more, but the Boss brandished the crop in warning. He lowered his head submissively. “I understand, Sir. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go report my roommate missing.”

The Boss nodded. “The boys will take care of his car that they found out back. They’ll probably take it--.” Mark cut him off. “The less I know the better.” The Boss nodded again and motioned to the door.

Mark took that as his leave and opened the door. Heading out into the warehouse, he ran into Tony. Mark quickly tried to hide his red, tear stained cheeks as he tried to shuffle by. Tony stepped aside, calling out, “You okay man?” Mark nodded, mumbling that he needed some air.

Tony watched him go, then entered the Boss’s office. “Didn’t know he had such a soft spot for his roommate. Must be he didn’t get the answer he wanted.”

The Boss shrugged. “Not the one he wanted, but the one he needed.”

Tony looked confused for a moment, then shrugged. “I called the Doc, but he said he can’t get here until tomorrow. Said one of the other warehouses has a bad case of food poisoning, and he’s been there handling it since last night.”

The Boss nodded. “That’s fine. The delay will let Gary stew overnight, wonder what’s going to happen to him,” he said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mark entered the warehouse feeling exhausted. He had spent the better part of the previous afternoon talking to the police about his “missing” roommate. Where would he go? Is there anyone who would want to hurt him? Family or friends he might contact? Question after question, and Mark could only answer with half-truths and full blown lies. Thankfully he had thought to destroy Gary’s phone and dump it in an alley. The cops had tried to track it, and found nothing. Mark had also called Gary’s parents, which had been about the saddest thing he’s ever had to do. He could hardly understand Gary’s mother through her tears, and Gary’s father hadn’t been much better. They had both promised to keep in touch with updates, and Mark had sadly hung up the phone knowing there wouldn’t be any updates. 

Steering himself away from storage, he headed straight for the Boss’s office. Knocking on the door, he waited for entrance. He knew the man was in, he always came in early on certain days of the week, and this was one of them. A quiet call to come in had Mark turning the doorknob and entering the office. The Boss looked up in surprise. “Need something, Mark?” 

Mark nodded. “I wanted to ask you a question, if I could?”

The Boss sat back in his chair, his look leering. “Oh, what’s that?” he asked. His hand lightly stroked his leg. 

Mark flushed, stammering. “No… no Boss.” He shook his head frantically, and the Boss grumpily sat forward in his seat again. “What do you want?”

Mark swallowed thickly, then sighed. “Boss, can I be excused when Gary is taken for processing? I know I’m always there to watch and step in if needed, but it’s too weird.”

The Boss shook his head immediately. “Hell no. You’re there like always. You brought this trouble into our house, now you need to deal with it.” 

Mark wanted to protest, but the look on the Boss’s face told him there was no room for argument. “Yes, Boss.”

Mark left the office and headed to storage to join Tony and two other trainers waiting at Gary’s cell. The other men nodded solemnly as he approached, knowing this one would be difficult for him. Mark nodded back, then motioned for them to proceed.

Gary, who had been watching warily as he sat at the back of the cell, scrambled to his feet. “What’s going on Mark?” he asked. “Did your boss say I could go?” 

“It’s easier if you don’t struggle Gary,” Mark replied. “Just go with them.”

“What?!” Gary cried. “Mark!” The other men moved in quickly and removed Gary from his cell. They were good at their jobs, and no matter how Gary struggled, he was going with them. Gary yelled and screamed as the men half carried, half dragged him toward the processing room. Out of curiosity, Mark looked around at the other men in the cells, wondering what their reactions were. Well, there were none. The men knew what was happening, and they didn’t waste their time showing pity for the new guy. Mark sighed, then turned to follow his former roommate.

Mark watched through the two-way mirror as Gary was led into the stark, white, medical room. The doctor waited semi-patiently as the trainers pulled Gary in and deposited him in the middle of the room next to the exam table. The exam table complete with thick leather straps. As soon as the trainers let go of Gary’s arms he immediately tried to run for the door. Mark grimaced as Tony moved to intercept him, shoving Gary back and making him fall to the floor. 

“Good one,” the Boss said, entering the small room. “Love it when they try to run.”

Mark ignored him and kept watching. The Boss reached to the panel of buttons and pushed the one that allowed them to hear everything going on in the processing room. Mark sighed. He had hoped to just watch and not have to actually hear anything. 

The doctor watched a trembling Gary climb to his feet. “Strip,” the doctor barked.

Gary’s eyes opened wide in shock. “Huh?” 

One of the trainers stepped forward and brandished his stun gun. “You heard him maggot, strip!”

Gary’s trembling increased. “Why?” he asked meekly. 

Mark shook his head. Just follow directions, idiot.

The trainer moved closer. "Don't…," Mark heard Gary utter, "don't fucking touch me, please, don't…." The trainer smirked. “Don’t have to if you follow the doc’s directions, boy.”

Gary looked pitifully at the men in the room with him, seeing no trace of sympathy, and no sense of help from any of them. Sniveling, he started to nod. “Okay, okay.” The tearful man slowly undressed himself, his face growing red as the men watched him. Mark’s eyes kept flicking amongst them all, his normal training keeping an eye out for if he was unfortunately needed. 

Gary’s clothes and shoes dropped to the floor, and Tony moved to kick them out of the way. Gary watched sadly, his hands covering his cock in embarrassment. 

The doctor grabbed a clipboard and looked at Gary impatiently. “Name?” he asked, pen poised over the clipboard. Another ‘huh?’ escaped Gary before the stun gun touched his skin. Mark cringed as Gary screamed, barely keeping himself on his feet as his body folded in on itself. “Name?” the doctor asked again. 

"Gary Peterson," Gary announced. 

“Age?”

“25.”

“Where from? Occupation?” Further questions flew from the doctor’s mouth, Gary answering them quietly. Mark watched as Gary grew more somber under the scrutiny of the doctor and the trainers. The situation was most likely starting to sink in. “Look at him, Mark,” the Boss said. “This man is barely holding it together and the doc is only asking questions. How would he do keeping our secret?” Mark shook his head and sighed. “I don’t know Boss.”

A tape measure was removed from the doctor's pocket, and he efficiently recorded Gary’s height, before maneuvering him to a set of scales where he took note of his weight. "Five foot seven," he announced, quickly scribbling against the paper on the clipboard. "132 pounds. Open." He gave Gary a smack on the cheek, hooking a thumb over his lower teeth and widening his jaw with force. With a small flashlight, he inspected Gary’s mouth.

After some poking and pulling, and the running of a gloved finger along Gary’s gum-line, the man backed away. "Teeth are okay, no disease." 

Gary jumped a mile and squealed when the doctor’s gloved hand reached out and firmly grabbed his flaccid cock. “Don’t touch me!” Gary screamed. He pulled himself away from the doctor, only to have Tony shove him back. Gary stared at the stun gun held threateningly at his side, his lips trembling and tears starting to flow down his cheeks. “Please,” he whispered. 

“Shut up,” the doctor said, grabbing Gary’s cock once again. Using the tape measure again, he measured and called out, "4 inches non-erect." Tony took it upon himself to make the note on the chart attached to the clipboard. 

Mark watched the mortified look on Gary’s face as the doctor’s grip softened and it moved to the base of the man’s cock and began pulling gently to the head, then slowly back, and then to the tip again. Pushing away hard and desperately, trying to remove himself from the horrid motion, Gary stumbled away and once again into Tony’s strong arms. Tony held him easily in place and prevented avoidance from the doctor’s hand. Gary sobbed loudly and looked up towards the ceiling. 

"I need you to relax," the doctor said, his tone bordering on irritated. His fingers continued to work on Gary’s semi-erected penis. "I just need to take another measurement." 

Gary let out a sickened, broken sob, his fists pressed against the man's forearm. Pushing half-heartedly, because he knew it was no use, not with the trainers behind him. Gary clenched his eyes shut, trying his hardest to ignore everything around him. 

“Wow, look at that Mark,” the Boss said. “You ever watched him jack off?”

Mark choked on his own spit as he struggled to respond. “No! I would never!” The Boss smirked at him, reaching out to softly pat his ass. “Sure, sure.” Mark stepped away from the Boss, giving him a disgusted look. “Don’t be sick.” The Boss laughed, turning back to the room, but not before reaching out and giving Mark’s ass another playful swat. Mark yelped, moving himself farther away. After a few quiet minutes, Mark asked softly, “Boss, why me?” The Boss was quiet, and Mark was worried he wouldn’t respond. But then he turned and with a wink said, “Why not?” The man stared at Mark with a wicked look about him, and finally Mark flushed and turned away. 

"That's it, there we are…," the doctor was murmuring. "6 inches, exactly," he then announced, followed by the scrawling of a pen on paper.

Gary’s erection was released, and he pushed the doctor away miserably. His entire body was flushed, and the tears continued to flow down his cheeks. "Please, I just want to go…," he attempted. "I won't tell anybody what happened, I promise, I just want-" Gary stopped when he saw the irritated looks on the men’s faces around him. Mark knew that Gary knew the men had heard it all before, and they weren’t going to listen. Gary sniveled and stared down at his feet. 

The rest of processing went reluctantly on Gary’s part. There was a lot of crying, screaming, pleading, and struggling, but the doctor got what he needed. Mark wasn’t surprised when it came out that Gary had never been with another man, and had only had sex with a couple of women. The poor guy didn’t even know what half the things the doctor asked him about were. 

The worst part for Mark to watch was when the doctor wanted Gary to ejaculate, and Gary tried to run for the door again. The trainers had grabbed the struggling, screaming Gary and strapped him down to the exam table while the doctor had produced a massager complete with a soft silicone masturbation sleeve. Gary cried and sobbed, begging the men not to do this, but they of course ignored him. “Come on, let’s give the men a good show,” the doctor had encouraged. Gary had not been eased by those words; he had shut his eyes and cried while the doctor worked. Mark frowned when he saw how excited the trainers were getting, noticing the large bulges in their pants. Then Mark mentally shook himself. If this was anyone but his roommate, he would most likely be getting excited over it too. The doctor was quick and efficient, and clearly happy with how quickly Gary climaxed, and how much cum he produced. “That will make someone happy,” the doctor had commented. Mark himself was quite impressed with how far Gary had shot across the room. The Boss even hummed in approval.

It all ended with some pictures. Pictures of Gary’s face, his body, his intimate places. The doctor first made an attempt to clean Gary’s red, tear stained face. “No one wants to see that,” he had observed. Gary had looked so broken and distraught as the camera flashed in front of his face. Mark didn’t think he could see a darker shade of red when Gary was forced to bend over and hold his ass cheeks apart for the camera. "Look pretty for me and I will reward you," the doctor had coaxed with a grin, camera held high. Begrudgingly, Gary had bent over and showed his hole to the camera. There was a flash, then the doctor commenting dryly, "Good boy," before putting the camera down on the counter. 

The Boss patted Mark’s shoulder. “Go wait for him at his cell. Explain what he needs to know.” 

Mark nodded. “Yes, Boss. When do we start his training?” The Boss seemed to think a moment, and then replied, “We don’t.” Mouth agape, Mark looked at him in surprise. “What?” he asked. The Boss nodded, smiling as he turned to him. “I’ve got a friend who is looking for a new slave, and he likes to train his own. He also likes when they are,” he paused with a smirk, “new to everything.” Mark frowned and looked away. “I’ll give him a call and let him know we have a sale coming up… and have just what he’s looking for.”

Mark nodded and left the room. He entered the storage room and waited at Gary’s new cell, Cell 21. Shuffling of feet was heard first followed by the clomp of boots. Mark watched solemnly as Gary was led by the trainers to his cell.   
Gary was quiet, putting up no fight whatsoever. He held his clothes and shoes in his arms, not even caring if he used them to cover his body. Mark could see the man shaking from far away, and the red stained cheeks quickly became apparent. 

The trainers shoved Gary forward, urging him to move faster. He stumbled slightly, but was able to catch himself and keep walking. Mark could see the smirk on Tony’s face, the amusement at the fact Gary had almost fallen. When Tony caught his eyes, the smirk quickly disappeared. Mark knew that he knew this was hard for him, and watched as the man swiftly smoothed his features. As they neared, Mark opened the cell door, watching with hard eyes as Gary entered without a word. The trainers waited for any fight he may pose, but seeing none, they let Mark close the door before walking away. “Can’t wait until you start your training, pretty boy!” one of the trainers called. With a soft cry, Gary dropped the bundle of clothes and grasped the metal bars of the cell door. Mark could see the poor man visibly shaking, his face devoid of all color.

“Mark! You can’t let them do this to me… please!” Gary’s scratchy voice pleaded. His knuckles were white as he grasped the bars, his eyes wide as saucers as he stared at Mark beseechingly.

Mark was stone faced, his arms crossed over his chest, doing his best not to make eye contact with Gary. “You will call me Sir.” 

“What?!” 

“You will call me Sir, not Mark. We are no longer roommates, no longer friends. You are hereby known as 21, and I and every other trainer here will be addressed as Sir.” 

If possible, Gary paled further as he backed away from the cell door. “Mark?” he asked softly. 

Mark grimaced. “I told you that you’d gotten yourself in some shit,” he said. “It’s too late now. Once you have been taken from the streets, processed, and locked in a cell there is no possibility of escape. You may as well sit quietly and follow any and all directions. If you are seen as being accepting, you are more likely to be sold to an owner who will treat you well. Resisting may mean you’ll be sold to a cruel owner who enjoys breaking you.” With a sad look Mark turned and walked away. As he walked he called out, “There’s a sale next week 21, maybe you’ll get lucky and won’t have to stay here long.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Mark was cleaning the cells of the men in training when the Boss came out of his office and yelled over, “Mark! Get 21 cleaned and ready in Viewing Room 2! Mr. Smith will be here in an hour to look at him!”

Mark finished the last swipe of the mop, then gathered his cleaning supplies and put them away before heading for 21’s cell. The sale was still a couple days away, but the Boss must be giving this Mr. Smith the opportunity to buy early. 21 watched him come closer from where he sat at the back of his cell. He looked so sad and helpless and abandoned. “What’s that mean Mark?” he asked quietly. Mark remained silent, his face a mask as he opened the cell door. He swiftly moved to the back of the cell and hauled 21 to his feet.

“Move it,” Mark demanded.

“Mark…” 21 tried again.

Mark backhanded him, sending 21 to the ground. 21 looked up in horror at what his former roommate had done. His eyes wide in shock, 21 began to drag himself away. He had neglected to put his shoes back on, and his bare feet weren’t able to get purchase on the concrete floor. Mark almost laughed at the pathetic attempt to get away. Where was 21 going to go? There were guards everywhere, the storage room door was locked. Mark watched the man’s struggles to get away, and seeing that Mark wasn’t trying to stop him, 21 flipped to his stomach and scrambled to get to his feet. Mark moved quickly then, thrusting a foot into 21’s back and knocking him roughly to the floor. 21 gasped as his body hit, but didn’t stop trying to move away. But his body was pinned by Mark’s heavy boot, and he wasn’t able to get any leverage to get up from the floor. Mark leaned in then, his full weight on the one leg. Mark could see the red handprint growing on 21’s cheek, could see the man struggling under the weight pinning him down. Reaching down, he grabbed 21 by his hair and yanked his head back. 21 yelped in pain, finally stilling, panting heavily from the fight to get away.

“You will call me Sir. Understand?” Mark said menacingly.

21 hesitated, then tried to nod in Mark’s tight grip. “Y… yes, Sir.”

After an aggressive yank, Mark let go of 21’s hair, and 21’s head fell to the floor. Mark waited a few seconds, then removed his foot and grabbed 21 by the upper arm, yanking him to his feet. Mark pulled 21 forward without another word. 21 at first tried to pull back, but a glare from Mark had him moving again. Mark dragged 21 through the warehouse to the cleaning room. The room was set up like a gym shower, long tiled walls with multiple shower heads, drains in the floor. The only difference was the chains and manacles hanging from the ceiling in front of each shower. “Strip and stand under the chains,” Mark ordered, motioning towards the closest shower. 21 stared fearfully at the chains, then with a defeated sigh he began to undress. Mark watched, struggling not to say something, anything to try and comfort his former roommate. He somehow managed to keep his trainer façade and got 21 secured in the manacles hanging from the chains attached to the ceiling.

21 stood quietly, letting Mark use a washcloth and soft scrub brush to clean his body and hair. Sitting for days in his cell had left him dirty and smelly. Next came the brushing of his teeth. 21 was obviously uncomfortable with having someone else brush his teeth for him, but was able to tolerate it. But when Mark disappeared, only to return with an enema bag and long plastic tube, he kicked Mark away. “No! I’m not doing that! Get away from me Ma- Sir!”

Mark cuffed him upside the head, making 21 yelp. “Follow orders 21, or you will be punished!”

21 stared at him defiantly, then his eyes softened. “Please. Please don’t do this.” Mark glared at him. “What did I say?” 21 stared at the enema bag miserably, then nodded. “Yes… yes, Sir.”

Mark was gentle pushing the enema nozzle in, but 21 squirmed as the fluid entered him. “Oh, oh… it hurts. Stop, stop, please!” Mark patted his back almost comfortingly. “Just a little more 21, you can take it.” The bag was emptied moments later, and Mark forced 21 to hold it. 21 moaned and groaned, his legs twitching as he hung in the chains. Mark finally let him release the enema, then much to 21’s disappointment, made him take two more before he was finally clean.

The cleaning over, 21 was led naked into Viewing Room 2 to wait for Mr. Smith. When they entered 21 took in the room with wide eyes. The two black leather chairs, the large shelf holding anything someone would need when “sampling” the merchandise, and the large metal framed bed in the corner. 21 turned to Mark, his eyes frightened. “S… Sir?” he asked fearfully. Mark frowned. “Just do what they say 21, and you won’t be hurt.” 21 started toward him, but Mark quickly shut the door, the automatic lock engaging as he did so. Mark then waited outside the door. The doorknob jiggled a couple of times, but then stayed still. He had been waiting maybe twenty minutes when the Boss appeared down the hall walking next to a man Mark assumed was Mr. Smith. The two men were laughing and conversing as they walked, but then grew serious as they stopped by the door to the viewing room. “He’s in there?” the Boss asked. Mark gave him a quizzical look. “Of course. He’s all ready and waiting for you.” The Boss nodded, then motioned to the door. “Shall we?”

Mark waited as the Boss unlocked the door and the two men entered, then waited to see if he would be asked inside, and was not surprised when the Boss motioned him to follow. Mark entered the room, his eyes finding 21 standing off in the farthest corner. The poor thing had himself stuffed into the only empty corner as far as he could go, seeming to want to morph into the drywall. 21’s eyes were wide with fear, and he trembled as he watched everyone enter the room.

Mr. Smith didn’t waste time invading 21’s space, instantly reaching out to touch and prod. 21 hissed and slapped the man’s hands away, screaming at him not to touch him. The Boss was about to move in to help when Mr. Smith backhanded 21, sending him crashing to the floor. 21 moaned as he held a hand to his cheek, most likely made sorer from Mark’s hit earlier. Mark stood off to the side, waiting to see how Mr. Smith and the Boss handled everything.

Mr. Smith yanked 21 to his feet by the scruff of his neck, making 21 cry out in pain. Mr. Smith smacked the man’s hands down to his sides, telling him gruffly to stand still. Breathing heavily, 21 followed the man’s orders. Mr. Smith began touching and prodding 21, squeezing his muscles and skin to check out all he could. He even made 21 turn around so he could check his hole. The whole process almost seemed to mirror 21’s processing days earlier. The Boss reached out and handed the man 21’s processing papers when asked, and the man looked them over quietly. 21 looked about to collapse, and Mark didn’t blame him.

“He’s never been trained, never been touched?” Mr. Smith asked.

The Boss shook his head. “Nope. When he came in, I knew he was for you.”

Mark rolled his eyes. _When he came in… the poor man didn’t arrive on a shipment, he was snooping and got caught._ Mr. Smith glanced at 21, then back at the Boss. “How’s he at cocksucking?” 21 visibly blanched at the question. He whimpered as Mr. Smith touched his lips gently, the man licking his own.

“Don’t know, like I said, no one’s touched him Mr. Smith,” the Boss said.

“Hmmm,” Mr. Smith hummed. “I’d like a try, if that’s all right.”

“Of course, of course,” the Boss replied.

Mr. Smith shoved 21 to his knees, 21 yelping in surprise. Mr. Smith unzipped his pants and pulled out his soft cock. “Open,” he commanded.

21 shook his head, his lips closed so tightly they were thin white lines. He looked at Mark pleadingly, but Mark only glared back, mouthing “Behave”.

Mr. Smith waited no longer, and he reached out to viciously squeeze 21’s nipple, making him cry out, his mouth open wide. Before 21 could even reach up to swat the man’s hand away, Mr. Smith seized the opportunity and shoved his cock into 21’s mouth. He grabbed the back of 21’s head and began roughly fucking his mouth.

21 screamed and tried to beat the man away, but Mr. Smith ignored him and took what he wanted. Drool trickled down the sides of 21’s mouth, and he gagged as Mr. Smith shoved his large cock in to the hilt. This went on for a while, and Mark finally had to look away as 21’s eyes became dead and his hands fell to his sides. Mr. Smith made pleasured noises as he ravished 21’s mouth, then roared as he finally climaxed. “Such a good cocksucker, now drink your reward!” he yelled. 21 gulped as he struggled to swallow the man’s cum. Mark grimaced as steams of cum squished out of the sides of 21’s mouth and ran down his chin to dribble down his chest. Mr. Smith pulled out and wiped his cock in 21’s hair, then grabbed some of the wet wipes from the table to clean himself up proper before putting himself to rights. 21 trembled as he wiped the back of his mouth with his arm. Mark noticed there was no emotion on his face as he did it. He didn’t even try to grab the wet wipes and clean himself up. The man was mentally lost. 21 slumped back against the wall, his eyes vacantly staring at the floor.

Mr. Smith laughed and slapped the Boss on the arm. “I’ll take him!”

Mr. Smith and the Boss returned to the Boss’s office, and Mark was given the job of shackling 21 and bringing him to the back door to wait for them. Mr. Smith had even tossed a large black plug at Mark, telling him, “Put that in too. I want to fuck that virgin ass when I get home.” Mark shackled 21 without problem, the man’s eyes vacant, his limbs like jelly as he let Mark do what he wanted. The plug on the other hand was not so easy. 21 being so tight, Mark needed a lot of lube and preparation. 21 moaned and whimpered, sometimes mumbling “please,” but Mark forced himself to do what needed to be done. Once the plug was fully seated, Mark somehow managed to get 21 to his feet, careful to avoid the drying cum on 21’s body and in his hair. 21 grimaced as he took hesitant steps towards the door, the plug unfamiliar and most likely causing discomfort. “My… my clothes?” 21 asked softly. He looked at Mark hopefully, but Mark shook his head. “You won’t need them.” 21 nodded solemnly, then allowed Mark to lead him from the room.

The two shuffled along the warehouse halls, getting to the back door within minutes. 21 fell to the floor once again, and Mark wondered if he was going catatonic or something. He was about to say something to get 21’s attention, but the sound of the men approaching made him stay quiet.

“Here he is, all ready to go,” the Boss said gleefully.

Mr. Smith smiled wide as he pulled a heavy leather collar from his pocket and leant down to lock it around 21’s neck. Attaching a chain leash, he tugged on it to get 21 to his feet. “Thank you so much. I’m sure to enjoy this one,” he told the Boss.

The Boss stepped forward with a smile and they shook hands, then Mr. Smith headed out the door with 21 in tow. Mark watched sadly as his former roommate was taken away in chains. The walk to the car was short, and it seemed 21 gave him one last sad glance before he was shoved into the trunk of Mr. Smith’s car. Mark could swear he saw 21 mouth the words, “I’m sorry.” What did he have to be sorry for? Mark was the one who had gotten the man caught up in all of this. When his roommate had started asking questions, he should have put his foot down and let the man know what Mark did was absolutely none of his business, and if he kept asking question there would be problems. Mark shook his head at the thought. Well, there _was_ a problem, and now it’s solved. Mark watched the trunk slam shut, then frowned and walked away, never to see his former roommate again.

The Boss put his arm around Mark’s shoulders and started to lead him back into the warehouse. “Your fuck up actually made me money boy,” he said with a grin.

Mark nodded. “Yes, Boss. I’m glad it all worked out.”

The man reached down and gave his ass a quick squeeze before returning to his shoulders. “Come to my office boy, I think you deserve a reward… and you should show me how grateful you are that everything worked out.”

Mark wanted to shove the man’s arm away and run… to where he didn’t know. He just wanted out of this business, this life. But, he knew he was never getting away, especially not now that he had sold his roommate. He glanced at the Boss out of the corner of his eye and saw the man watching him, waiting for a response. He sighed and forced a smile. “Yes, Sir.”


End file.
